


The Irregulars

by AthenasAspis (agentandromeda)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mind Control, Redemption, Rhys and Vaughn are misguided, Roommates, they're roommates but also superhero enemies and its hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentandromeda/pseuds/AthenasAspis
Summary: Sisters Fiona and Sasha take odd jobs by day. They share an apartment, along with their two roommates, desk jockeys for a corrupt corporation. By night, they are Derringer and Rakk Attack, fighting with the Guardian Fellowship to bring down the criminal operations for aforementioned corrupt corporation.Little do they know that their roommates, Rhys and Vaughn, do more for Hyperion than just middle managing and accounting. They have abilities of their own. Abilities that they believe are being used to better the city of Sanctuary.When Hyperion's leader, Handsome Jack, gets his hands on a device that can take his mind control capabilities far beyond their natural powers, Rhys and Vaughn must make a choice. And Fiona, Sasha, and the rest of the Fellowship must fight harder than ever to save their city.





	The Irregulars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the discord for helping me come up with names for everyone! This was a ton of fun to write.

“Derringer in position,” Fiona breathed into her communicator as she strode towards the doors of the warehouse. “Making contact.”

She saw her most pronounced time shadow stride up to talk to the guards. She followed suit, adding a little sway to her hips. 

“Hello, boys,” she said as she reached them. 

“ID, please,” one of the yellow-armored guards grunted. 

Fiona pulled out the plain card from her suit pocket. It was a perfect copy; they had yet to find a system impervious to Angel’s hacks. Yet even after months in the business, she had to admit her heart rate picked up a little as they scanned the ID.

“You’re clear,” the guard told her. The other guard took at least thirty seconds to undo the complex system of locks on the door.

Fiona flashed him a winning smile and strode through. The door swung closed behind her with a loud, echoing clang, and Fiona couldn’t help but worry how she would get out if things went south. The warehouse was lit by dim fluorescent lights, illuminating scattered red, black, white and yellow boxes and crates. Hyperion colors. This was the place. She pulled her mask on with a theatrical snap. 

“I’m in,” she hissed into the communicator.

“You’re looking for a red shipping container,” Angel’s clipped tones informed her. “Access code 298-05.”

Fiona spotted the shipping container almost immediately, thanks to her shadow-self making a beeline for it. It was in the darkest corner of the cavernous room, only one rust-red corner peeking into view.

“Jackpot,” Fiona murmured. Hyperion had taken to keeping their most valuable shipments in seedy backwaters to avoid attracting Angel’s attention. But not only could Angel see anything in the real world and the electronic one, she knew how Hyperion worked. She could predict their next move before they made it.

The access code wasn’t even online. That was the hardest part; the shipping container was rigged to blow if the incorrect code was input. But thanks to Gaige and Angel’s teamwork, which probably involved some tasks that Fiona didn’t want to know about, the code was theirs.

Fiona input the code, and the container unlocked with a click.

“That’s not yours,” a voice made distorted by a voice modulator announced from behind her. “I thought you guys caught thieves, not became them.”

Fiona gave a sigh of frustration and flipped on her own modulator. 

“You again?” she snapped. “You’d think you’d have learned to stay away from me after your last broken collarbone.”

“Persistence is one of my many redeeming qualities,” he said, and Fiona just knew the bastard was stepping out of the shadows with his arms spread in an arrogant posture. She turned around, and her suspicions were confirmed. He looked relaxed, but blue electricity was already crackling around his left eye. 

“I am taking this augmentation core,” she told him, “and I am leaving.” She palmed her eponymous Derringer. “Don’t try and stop me.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Echo chuckled, “I won’t be the one to try to stop you.”

Fiona saw the time shadow of the fire immolate her, and rolled out of the way just as the flames covered where she had just been standing.

“I need backup!” she yelled into her comm. The package deal was here, it seemed.

She watched as another familiar figure stepped out of the shadows, fiery hands outstretched. His scarf whipped around dramatically in the hot wind caused by the fire. Fiona drew her derringer and fired a round of acid at him. Overhead grunted as it hit his shoulder, splashing against his armor. 

Their time shadows were heading for the augment core. Fiona gave a grunt of exasperation and threw a smoke grenade down on the ground between them. Before they had a chance to adjust, she darted into the shipping container and grabbed the one item inside: a small metal lockbox. 

“Take that, bad guys!” someone laughed from outside the container, accompanied by a grunt of pain and an “ow, fuck!” from Echo. Fiona breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, Sasha had found her way in. She darted out of the container to see her sister with fists held in the fight position and Echo reeling, one hand nursing his cheek. 

“Derringer!” Sasha called. “Toss me the core!” 

Fiona did so, but regretted it as soon as she did. Because as the core flew through the air, she realized something was wrong. Sasha would have said she was coming.

And sure enough, as Sasha caught the core, she aimed her submachine gun at Fiona, changing as she did so. Growing taller, her dark gear changing into a suit, her unmasked face bearing an uneasy smirk.

“Copycat,” Fiona growled. It was still unnerving to see the face of Handsome Jack here in this warehouse, activating her fight-or-flight instincts. 

“We can’t get backup to you, Fiona,” Angel told her over the comms. She offered no further explanation. It had clearly taken a lot of focus just to deliver this message. “You have to get out of there. I’m detecting a Hyperion drop barge en route to your location.”

Fiona hissed and fired another acid round, not at Copycat, but at where he was going to dodge. He screamed as the bullet ate through his suit jacket. This was their last chance to get the core, and Fiona wasn’t going to let it get into Hyperion hands. Echo charged her, but Fiona dispatched a perfectly timed roundhouse kick to his throat. He ran right into her heel with a choked screech. He grabbed at her ankle, but Fiona had seen it coming. She used her momentum to fire point-blank at his right arm. 

“Okay, not cool!” Echo yelled as sparks shot from the limb. It jerked uselessly at his side. Fiona smirked and drove a knee into his crotch, savoring the pained squeal that action produced. But in focusing on Echo, she was unprepared for the heat that suddenly surged at her back. Without her tactical jacket, it would have burned her. With lightning reflexes, Fiona wrapped an arm around Echo’s neck and dropped them both, slamming him into the floor, Echo on top of her as a shield. 

Echo yelped as the jet of fire caught in his vest. 

“Sorry!” Overhead yelled. He didn’t speak nearly as often as Echo did. Fiona wished Echo was the one that stayed quiet. 

Fiona delivered an elbow to Echo’s throat. He choked and struggled for freedom. She gave it to him, throwing him off and launching herself at Copycat. He was moving for the opposite corner, but Fiona could see his time shadow sprinting for the door. She took aim and fired an electric charge right where his feet were about to land. He screamed and fell to the ground, twitching. The lockbox fell from his hand and slid a few feet away.

“Hey! Electricity’s my thing!” 

Echo took her moment of distraction to come up behind Fiona drive a small shock blade into her side. Fiona gave a choked gasp as the wave of static washed over her body. She tried to stay standing, but fell to one knee. Overhead ran to the lockbox and picked it up. Fiona had seen him in action. He would take a bit to recharge his fire after two big bursts like that. 

“See ya! Sorry for burning your jacket!” Overhead called as he ran for the door, lockbox in hand.

Fiona screamed in frustration and started to fire bullet after bullet at his back, but Echo tackled her from the side and they both came crashing to the floor. Fiona’s ears rang as she slammed against the concrete. Her ribs would be bruised as hell in the morning.

“Hyperion trash!” she yelled in his ear.

“No-good con!” he yelled back. 

Fiona extricated herself from her and jumped to her feet just as the door shut behind Overhead. She gave chase, pressing a hand to the bloody wound at her side.

“Fiona!” Angel said in her ear. “Your vitals aren’t looking so good. You need to retreat.”

“I’m handling it,” Fiona growled.

She burst through the door, only to see a woman in an orange shirt helping Overhead into an obnoxiously yellow helicopter. Fiona drew her grappling hook and fired. Overhead stretched out his hand and fired a focused jet of white-hot flame at the rope, burning it in two. 

Fiona fired uselessly as the helicopter took off. The woman flipped her off as it ascended.

Fiona gave a half-grunt, half-scream of frustration. This was the last time she signed up for a solo mission.

She turned to see Echo, Copycat, and the guards giving chase. She sighed. Time to go.


End file.
